Exemplary embodiments are directed to hangers for supporting objects on a surface and, more particularly, to an adjustable wall hanger.
Conventional wall hangers exist in a wide array of designs ranging from a simple nails or screws to a robust hook system for supporting large, heavy objects. In general, a location for the object to hang on the wall is selected, the wall hanger installed, and the object supported from the wall hanger. Often times it is desirable to align the object with another object or with a feature on the wall. In such cases, it is necessary to accurately position the wall hanger. If out of position, the object will be out of alignment. If proper alignment is still desired, the wall hanger must be removed, the wall repaired, a new position selected, and the wall hanger re-installed. In certain instances, an object will be re-positioned several times before a desired final alignment is achieved.